opowiadaneczkafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wspólne opowieści
Do czytających i edytujących. Witam,tu piszemy wspolną opowieść taką jak Forum:Walka na EB ale to jest wiki o opowiadaniach wię jest to art. nie forum.Mam nadzieję ,że spodoba wam się to opowiadanie!Uwaga nowe nagłówki/sekcje może robić tylko admin!--Aritika władca Guratti 15:23, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Część 1. W przepaśći! Matuśek znalazł się w przpaści z kumplami.--Aritika władca Guratti 15:23, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Darnok pierdnął i wszyscy podlecieli go góry.--DARNOK 2 15:26, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Jednak z nimi znalazł się geolog który popsikał air fresh matic i wszyscy spadli nadół a Darnok dostał tabletke od pierdzenia!--Aritika władca Guratti 15:31, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki temu nie będziesz pierdzieć! ( Sorry, ale to naprawdę wkurzające). D.O.M.I. nick 19:48, lis 12, 2009 (UTC) Wszyscy szukali żarcia bo Zabrakło ;p(mnie też to wkurza)--Aritika władca Guratti 13:19, lis 13, 2009 (UTC) Tąboludźio znalazł batonik a w środku snikersa ;)--Trąba Powietrzna 19:00, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) Snikers był zepsuty a trąboludźio się zatruł i miał zatwardzenie ze sraczką!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:04, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) To był mój klon xD.Znalazłem banana i jestem najedzony.--Trąba Powietrzna 19:11, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) Znalazłem też wodę i nikt mi niepodskoczy!--Trąba Powietrzna 19:15, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) Wszyscy rzucili się na Trąboludźika i go okradli,wcisnęli do szczeliny, skrępowali i nabili xD--Aritika władca Guratti 19:16, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) Darnok pomaga Traboludźikowi i ukradkiem zabiera mu stówę.--DARNOK 2 19:20, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) Trąboludzik jednak zachował Liona, Pikowit, Spraita! Matuśek pomaga mu wstać i ukradkiem kradnie żarcie i buduje spiżarnie z zeribą i cerberem o_O--Aritika władca Guratti 19:22, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) Darnok zmienia się w wilkołaka Vanishera (patrz tu) i zjada Liona,Spraita i Pikowita!--DARNOK 2 19:25, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) Vanisher zżera Pikowit czyli tabletki i jak ktoś zachoruje to kaput o_O.Cerber(pies o trzech głowach) ucieka gdzie pieprz rośnie i go nam przynosi bo rósł niedaleko xD--Aritika władca Guratti 10:20, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) Niedaleko był żywiec zdrój i kartofle xD więc zrobiliśmy sobię rosół!Znaleźliśmy ptaka i ugotowaliśmy xD--Aritika władca Guratti 20:39, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) Bo tym jak ugotowali rosół wszystko wybuchło i wylecieli w próżnie!--Aritika władca Guratti 15:17, lis 16, 2009 (UTC) Próżnia Wszyscy wylecieli w próżnię i nie mieli możliwości wrócić!--Aritika władca Guratti 15:17, lis 16, 2009 (UTC) Ja latam-krzykną koleś na deskolorce poczym potrącił Matuśka! -Ty czopku!Ti roskajet babochlop!-krzyknął po czym bombarduje go bananami xD--Aritika władca Guratti 14:10, lis 17, 2009 (UTC) Nagle przyszedł Czesio,Maślana,Anusiak i Sczypior.I zaczeli nas bombardować ale oberwali bananami i znikli xD--Aritika władca Guratti 14:55, lis 20, 2009 (UTC) Wir zakneblował Daronka i Matuśka za to ,że go okradli.--Trąba Powietrzna 14:14, lis 24, 2009 (UTC) Liny były z materiału zatruwającego środowisko więc nasz ekolog(eko) zamknął trąboluda w kiblu xD--Aritika władca Guratti 13:11, lis 29, 2009 (UTC) Część 2. Pustynia Z nieba spada Wirax(znacie go z EB)i zostawia ślad tułowia na twardej glebie.Po chwili wstaje i mówi: -Elo,elo,2,2,0!-Użytkownik:Gormifan Wszyscy bięgną zobaczyć na tym pustkowiu Wiraxa, jednak po upadnięciu zrobił tak dużą dziurę ,że wszyscy jego koledzy pomagają mu z tamtąd uciec!--Aritika władca Guratti 08:32, gru 5, 2009 (UTC) -Kurka,ale sachara!-głośno powiedział do wszystkich Wirax.-Użytkownik:Gormifan Wczoraj,eko(ekolog-skrót z władców much) jak się przewrócił to wpadł 2000000000000 km pod ziemię!Do dziś go wyciągamy!--Aritika władca Guratti 17:12, gru 5, 2009 (UTC) O właśnie wyciągneli pana eko sreko ale go troche skrabaxy poskubał xD--Aritika władca Guratti 19:12, gru 6, 2009 (UTC) (Jakby co to teraz Wirax nazywa się Fulmini i ma żywioł elektryczności.)Wszyscy zostali wciągnięci do piramidy i tam zostali zmumifikowani przez intelygentne(XD) Skarabaksy.-User:Gormifan -o ja pierdziu! one mają mózg!!!To mutanty aaaaaaaaaaaa...--Aritika władca Guratti 12:16, gru 10, 2009 (UTC) -Co niby znaczy "pierdziu"?-zapytał się Matuśka do połowy zmumifikowany Wirax.-User:Gormifan -To znaczy pppppppprrrrrrrrrr gaz z miejsca gdzie taraz u eko się grzebią--Aritika władca Guratti 14:06, gru 11, 2009 (UTC) No to bara buch-skrabaxy.aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-krzykneli wszyscy bo skrabaxy odpalili bombe. tyk,tyk,tyk,tyk,tyk,tyk-bomba. -No jak ci zaraz pieprzne tą pieprzniczką to ci się odechce tykania ty bombo-krzykną Aritika władca Guratti 13:52, gru 13, 2009 (UTC) Akuumo - gość z EB - podszedł do Scarabaxa i zgasił lont wodą święconą. Scarabaxy przestraszone uciekły, a Akuumo otworzył laptopa i zaczął oglądać nielegalnie pobrany film Transformers 3. Akuumo Darnok wybiega z przepaści gdzie go zamknęli a potem intelygentne go wiąża i wysyłają do Burdelu.--`DARNOK 2 08:22, lut 17, 2010 (UTC) Akuumo podchodzi do mumii i mówi: - Ja was ratuję, a wy nawet uciekać nie próbujecie? Tak to się nie bawię! - mówi i idze do pobliskiego sklepu i zamawia kremówkę z frytkami i parówkami. Akuumo Nagle obok pozostałych teleportuje się Fikou-Nui i odgryza przewód zasilania do laptopa Akuumo. Potem idzie do sklepu i staje w kolejce za Akuumo, który sie awanturuje bo nie ma parówek na pustyni. Akuumo wychodzi wściekły, a Fikou-Nui zamawia pieczonego Manasa. Tymczasem Akuumo odkrywa rozwalone zasilanie. Sekundę później wbiega do sklepu i swoją najlepszą bronią (złamanym paznokciem) zabija Fikou-Nui. Kani Akuumo sądzi, że Kani to deadysta (gość, który lubi umierać) i naprawia łącze, a także je mięsko pieczonego Skralla. Gość, który je wszystko Część 3 Dżungla Przychodzi Zenek i Pieciowaty Franek. i teleportują wszystkich do dżungli -O rany, ale tu fajnieAritika władca Guratti 15:43, lut 25, 2010 (UTC) Akuumo jest wkurzony, że przerwano mu posiłek i idzie zapolować na Królową Obcych. Ugha Warrior Przyszła Królowa Obcych i upolowała AkuumoAritika władca Guratti 20:14, lut 25, 2010 (UTC) Wir szuka czegoś, co mogło by mu się przydać w Buszu ale znalazł ostry patyk(tylko): -Kurka!Tym nic nie upoluję! Albo dobra!- -Wir wzią rozbieg i zaczą biec, po czym wbił patyk, w krzaki. -O my ...!- Krzyknąl raniony patykiem MatTrąba Powietrzna 20:28, lut 25, 2010 (UTC) Akuumo leży na stole przed królową, a tu wchodzi Predator. Za nim wchodzi Akuumo i mówi: To był klon, niewymyta męska dziwko. Akuumo rusza na polowanie na Aritikę. Kiełbasa z ... fiutasa Mati(Aritika) wyjmuje patyk, nadziewa na niego Trąbe i znajduję CKMA a ciąg dalszy znacie :PAritika władca Guratti 14:58, mar 2, 2010 (UTC) Znamy, Akuumo zjada wszystkie naboje, po czym bekając zmienia się w kałasznikowa. Po minucie odchodzi zostawiając trupy towarzyszy i rakshichikitybirki. Rahkshi] Akuumo Nie o ten ciąg mi łaziło. :P Ale jeżeli juz tak to Akuumo poszedł i gdzieś się zgubiłAritika władca Guratti 11:43, mar 6, 2010 (UTC) Wpada Antraker i nie robi nic.--Antraker 13:15, kwi 8, 2010 (UTC) Wchodzi Takanuva737(znacie go z EB) i znajduje na ziemi 1 widgeta i krzyczy: -Jestem bogaty! Nagle weszło jakieś dziecko i zapytało się: -Jest tutaj jakiś cwaniak? -Nie, nie ma tu żadnego cwaniaka!-wykrzyknął Antraker. -No to daj widgeta-odpowiedziało dziecko. Wtedy Takanuva737 zaczął obrażac dziecko i przeklinac, ale dzieciak zawołał: -Siwy! Tutaj jest jakiś cwaniak! I wszedł wielki, siwy mężczyzna i wskazał na Antrakera, mówiąc: -Ty daj widgeta. Wskazał na Takanuve737 mówiąc: -A ty daj 5 widgetów. -Ale ja mam tylko jeden!-krzyknął Takanuva737 -A, no to przepraszam bardzo, ale muszę-powiedział siwy i walnął Takanuve737 w twarz. Ale wtedy Takanuva737 kopnął siwego w brzuch i siwy i dzieciak uciekli. - Takanuva737